The present invention relates to cigarette packages, and more specifically to cigarette packages of the type, which incorporates therein matches for lighting cigarettes and is provided with friction surface for striking the matches.
It has been necessary for smokers to carry lighting implement such as match box or lighter together with cigarette package. Therefore, when they go out with cigarettes in pocket or other, they must always take care whether match sticks are sufficiently filled in match box or fuel is filled in the lighter sufficiently or not. However, it is often the case that they forget to carry lighting implement with them and become irritated because they can not smoke as desired when they want, and that they must go here and there seeking for a light for cigarette. Such circumstances not only impose mental fatigue on themselves but also give nuisance to others. In view of the above, it is very convenient that a simple lighting implement is combined as a set with a cigarette package. In the meanwhile, from the standpoint of lighting implement for cigarette, match has many important advantages over lighter or others. That is, it is very inexpensive and it is not so regretful if the match is lost. And, it is light in weight so that it is easy to handle and carry. Further, it is free of troubles and naturally any care for fuel is not required. Because of these many advantageous features as above described, match is almost indispensable for smokers. Here, observation is made in detail on the actions or behavior of a person who is going to smoke a cigarette. At first, he takes a cigarette out of the cigarette package and carries it in his mouth, and then he puts the cigarette package near at hand or back into the pocket or other. Subsequently, he takes a match box in his hand and brings a match stick out of the match box, and finally he strikes the match on friction surface of the match box. Thus, many troublesome actions are necessary before he can start smoking. In respect of the above, if actions or procedures necessarily taken before a cigarette is lighted up by the use of match be eliminated or lessened, utility of the match as lighting implement for cigarette will be much enhanced.